Glittering Summer
Glittering Summer(Japanese:Giragira Summer) is the seventh opening theme for Final Frontier and is sung by Sheryl Nome. It is also featured as track 3 on Universal Bunny. TV Size Lyrics: Japanese: Jibun shijou saikou day Nariyuki makasete Kimi mo tsureteyuku yo Gokusaishoku no StreSS frEE no sPACe Tomaranai extreme Love Story is carrying on Muse no sugata sa Sono kuuru na manazashi de Oritekite yo harii Ada na natsu nara giragira summer Me kurumeku meku mekimeki summer Me to me ga atte pachipachi Get ready maku ga hora agaru yo Pyua na furi shite giragira summer Surimu na kaabu muramura summer Yume ni egaita dokidoki Get ready chizu ni nai yakusoku no chi e English: The most memorable day for me I let the outcome be what it wants to be You can also lead us to A hundred million colored StreSS frEE sPACe I won’t stop, an extreme Love story is carrying on A muse’s figure With that cool look Fall and come to me, hurry I’ll call it a dazzling summer A dazzling clear summer When our eyes meet, it goes “pop pop” Get ready, look out, the curtain will open! A pure behavior dazzling summer Slim curves, a sexy summer In my dream is drawn the heart is beating Get ready, without a map, to go to the promised landcome to run around Full Lyrics: Japanese: Jibun shijou saikou day Nariyuki makasete Kimi mo tsureteyuku yo Gokusaishoku no StreSS frEE no sPACe Tomaranai extreme Love Story is carrying on Muse no sugata sa Sono kuuru na manazashi de Oritekite yo harii Ada na natsu nara giragira summer Me kurumeku meku mekimeki summer Me to me ga atte pachipachi Get ready maku ga hora agaru yo Pyua na furi shite giragira summer Surimu na kaabu muramura summer Yume ni egaita dokidoki Get ready chizu ni nai yakusoku no chi e Ryuusenkei future pop Zenjinmitou no Prologt o choudai Yokan ga suru no furachi na platinum Yume miteru I feel maximum joy, it takes me high Myuuzu ga kakedasu Private zenbu nugisutete Tokimeite yo harii Ada na natsu nara giragira summer Me kurumeku meku mekimeki summer Futari no niizu barebare Get ready cosmo hora mawaru yo Kyuuto na hippu de tsuntsun summer Yodominaku naku deredere summer Kyuu na tenkai kurakura Get ready chizu ni nai yakusoku no chi ecome to run around Ada ni koi seyo giragira summer Douse setsuna no urahara summer (2x) Ada na natsu nara giragira summer Me kurumeku meku mekimeki summer Me to me ga atte pachipachi Get ready maku ga hora agaru yo Pyua na furi shite giragira summer Surimu na kaabu muramura summer Yume ni egaita dokidoki Get ready chizu ni nai yakusoku no chi e Yume ni egaita dokidoki Get ready chizu ni nai yakusoku no chi ecome to run around English: The most memorable day for me I let the outcome be what it wants to be You can also lead us to A hundred million colored StreSS frEE sPACe I won’t stop, an extreme Love story is carrying on A muse’s figure With that cool look Fall and come to me, hurry I’ll call it a dazzling summer A dazzling clear summer When our eyes meet, it goes “pop pop” Get ready, look out, the curtain will open! A pure behavior dazzling summer Slim curves, a sexy summer In my dream is drawn the heart is beating Get ready, without a map, to go to the promised landcome to run around Streamlined future pop Please give me An undiscovered prologue A premonition-creating rude platinum In my dreams, I feel maximum joy, it takes me high The muse will break off running Fling yourself onto me in private Go and throb, hurry I’ll call it a dazzling summer A dazzling clear summer The knee about us is found, found Get ready the cosmo will turn! With cute hips, it’s a tsun tsun summer Dripping tears, tears, a dere dere summer Moving too fast I’m dizzy, dizzy Get ready, without a map, to go to the promised land Fall in love with the enemy, dazzling summer In any case a momentary contrary summer (2x) I’ll call it a dazzling summer A dazzling clear summer When our eyes meet, it goes “pop pop” Get ready, look out, the curtain will open! A pure behavior dazzling summer Slim curves, a sexy summer In my dream is drawn the heart is beating Get ready, without a map, to go to the promised land In my dream is drawn the heart is beating Get ready, without a map, to go to the promised landcome to run around